He Is Me?
by An L.K
Summary: Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis yang merasa ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Hingga suatu hari, kebenaran jati dirinya terungkap !
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : ****Vocaloid punya Yahama n Crypton, Bukan punyaku**...  
>(karena banyak Author pake Desclaimer, aku jadi ikutan pake... pinginnya sih Vocaloid milikku #plakk)<p>

* * *

><p>He Is Me ?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Miku POV<span>

* * *

><p>"Miku!" teriak seseorang kepadaku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, kudapati sosok seseorang berambut kuning, berpostur kecil, dan memakai pita putih besar mencolok dikepalanya yang sedang berlari ke arahku. Oh, bagus... itu Rin.<p>

'GREB' Oh, Rin memelukku. Seperti biasa aku tak bisa menghindar darinya, Rin selalu berhasil menangkapku.

"Ri... Rin... Hosh.. Hosh... Kau terlalu cepat..." ujar Len saudara kembar Rin, yang sepertinya berusaha mengejar Rin tapi dia tertinggal.

"Nee... Len, kau yang lambat!" jawab Rin.

'SYUUT' Ya ampun! Dekapan (?) Rin, membuatku sesak! "Ukh... Rin... Sesak..." kataku lirih.  
>"Eh?" 'BLETAAKK' yak.. 1. pukulan keras dari Len, pemirsa.<br>"ADUH!" yak... 2. Jeritan Rin yang menggema dari Rin tepat di telingaku, pemirsa.

Lalu... 3...

"Lihat itu! Miku kesakitan tau!" bentak Len .  
>"Huh! Iya! Iya!" balas Rin. Yak... 3. Pertengkaran dari kagamine bersaudara yang sengit nan akan panjang jika tidak dihentikan, pemirsa.<p>

"Sudahlah Len, aku tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu berlebihan." Sambungku mencoba melerai mereka.

"Dengar itu Len! Miku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi biasakan lah!" terbiasa? Aku malah tidak ingin membiasakannya.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Rin! Bagaimana jika umur Miku memendek karena dirimu?"

"Memendek? Memendek bagaimana maksudmu Len?"  
>"Omelanmu itu! Omelanmu saja sudah memuat umurkan memendek tau!" memendek? Memang omelan bisa membuat umur memendek? Apalagi bukannya kalian berdua sama-sama mengomel? Akh... sudahlah aku tidakmau berkomentar apa-apa, daripada nanti aku yang menjadi korbannya.<p>

"Kau tau Len! Kau itu... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla..." Apa yang mereka tengkarkan sama sekali tidak nyambung. Akh... telingaku sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang mereka katakan. Volumenya melebihi kemampuan pendengaran manusia.

"Hei, kalian mengganggunya tau."

"Lu...Luka-nee" Jawab Kagamine serempak.

"Luka." Ucapku spontan.

= _Character List by Hatsune Miku-Sensei_ =  
>Yak, anak-anak. Apa kalian tau siapa orang yang disebut diatas?<br>Biar saya jelaskan siapa orang yang bernama Luka diatas atas.  
>Dia adalah Luka Megurine. Seorang primadona sekolah. Luka adalah orang yang dewasa, tegas, pintar, tegas, dermawan, tegas, baik, tegas, disiplin, tegas, dan tentu saja sangat cantik. Karena 87% laki-laki yang mendengar karakteristiknya saja belum melihat orangnya, sudah jatuh hati padanya. Padahal dulu Luka sangat polos, lugu, dan juga <em>Childish. <em>Sifat Luka agak berubah sejak masuk SMP, hm... atau sejak dia mulai berpacaran ya? Oh iya, Luka berpacaran dengan Gakupo, si bodoh tulen kelas kakap. Bagaimana bisa Luka yang _perfect_ mau dengan orang seperti dia? Ah... sudahlah. Yang jelas Luka adalah orang paling berbakat dunia akhirat, tak tertandingi, sepanjang sejarah pencak silat, Amin.  
>N.B : Luka juga sahabatku lho!<p>

"Hey." Sapa Luka membuyarkan lamunanku dari '_Character List by Hatsune Miku-sensei_' ku.

"Ah? Ya?" Jawabku gugup.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"I...iya! Arigatou!"

"Hm..." Jawab Luka datar.

"Luka, kenapa kamu tidak sekelas denganku? Aku tak bisa menghadapi mereka (Rin dan Len) sendiri. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Luka..." kataku mendramatisirnya. Luka pasti akan membalas mendramatisirnya.

"Miku... ayo ikut denganku, kita kekelasku saja, jika kau bersamaku kau akan baik-baik saja Miku..." ya kan? Benar kataku.

"Luka..."

"Miku..."

Aku dan Luka biasa seperti ini, banyak yang mengira kami Yuri padahal kami hanya bercanda. Hah... yah sudahlah...

* * *

><p>'KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!'<br>Bunyi bel sekolah yang mirip penjual eskrim keliling di kompleks rumah.

"Saatnya masuk kelas, ayo Miku!" panggil Rin.

"Ng! Haik!" balasku.

= Dikelas =

Pelajaran pertama dimulai oleh Kiyoteru-sensei tentang pelajaran Biologi...

= Time Split = Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah... [(Author: Miku-chan, jgn Time Split seenaknya dong! Kasihan Kiyo-sensei yang susah-susah mengajar kan?) (Miku: ah... biarin... Kiyo-sensei ngebosenin, aku ga suka Biologi!) (Author: Ayolah Miku-chan, sekali saja... kamu maen disini juga cuma SEKALI kan?) (Miku: EEHH? ukh... baiklah...)]

* * *

><p>= Ga Jadi Time Split =<br>= Dikelas =

Kiyo-sensei yang baik hati, sabar,nan tampan kata orang (bukan kataku) ini, menerangkan tentang perubahan tubuh manusia. Cih! Topik ini yang membuatku tak suka biologi.

"Anak-anak, perubahan pada anak laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda. Jika anak perempuan..." Bla bla bla bla bla bla... apa yang dibicarakannya bahkan masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan. Aku sudah mempelajari pelajaran ini dari SD! Kenapa sekarang dibahas lagi?

Kenapa aku tidak suka pelajaran ini? Aku bukannya tidak suka, tapi tidak mengerti! Pelajaran perubahan ini sama sekali tidak sesuai denganku! Katanya perempuan mengalami ini lah, itu lah, apa lah, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengalaminya.

Rin saja yang bertubuh mungil sudah mengalami 'itu', memang sih... ukuran badan kurang mempengaruhi hal itu. Wajarnya, diusia seperti ini harusnya aku sudah mengalami 'itu', kalau anak laki-laki memang b.e.l.a.k.a.n.g.a.n.

Badanku malah lebih tinggi dari anak perempuan seangkatanku, suaraku juga membesar. Melenceng jauuuuh dari perubahan perempuan yang dijelaskan Kiyo-sensei kan? Karena itu, aku jadi tidak mengerti + jengkel, membuatku jadi membenci pelajaran ini.

'KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!'  
>Bunyi bel sekolah yang mirip penjual eskrim keliling di kompleks rumah. (lagi)<p>

* * *

><p>=Time Split=<br>(langsung pulang saja ya...)

Aku membawa tasku keluar kelas menuju koridor, karena tasku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri. Di koridor, aku melihat Luka yang hendak keluar dari kelasnya, kelas 8.F.

"Luka?" Sapaku.

"Oh, Hai." Responnya.

"Mau jalan bareng sekalian?" jawabku gugup. Tunggu, kenapa terkadang aku sering gugup berbicara dengan Luka?

"Boleh." DEG...Hah? kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Jangan bilang aku jadi Yuri! Tidaaaakkkk! Aku masih ingin normaalll! Aku ga mau jadi Yuri! Sang Author pun juga 'anti' hubungan seperti itu! Hah... tenangkan dirimu Miku... itu mungkin karena kau jarang berbicar dengannya, dan merasa kangen... hmm... ok!

Selama perjalanan kami saling tutup mulut. Suasana ini... membuatku tidak enak.

"Nee... Luka!" kataku membuka pembacaraan.

"Hmm?" Lagi-lagi jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gakupo?"

"Hm... Selama ini masih baik-baik saja tuh." Ada senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh... Lalu, kenapa kamu memilih Gakupo? Bukannya yang jauh lebih tampan dan pintar ada banyak? Kenapa memilih yang jelek, bodoh, kaya perempuan lagi?"

"Hahaha! Miku-Miku... aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku memilihnya, padahal dia seperti yang kau katakan tadi, tapi... entah kenapa hatiku berkata lain." Hoo... jawaban yang sangat dewasa. Sepertinya Luka sudah jadi dewasa sendiri tanpaku, rasanya agak sedih.

"Tenang saja. Miku juga bisa menemukan orang yang spesial kok." Eh? Luka menyemangatiku? Apa dia membaca pikiranku?

"Hm! Kuharap orangnya tidak seperti Gakupo." Jawabku sengan sedikit agak jahil.

"A... Apaan sih?" jawab Luka jengkel sehingga mukanya memerah.

Sudah lama tidak bercanda dengan Luka. Aku jadi...

"AWAAASSS!"

"Kyaaaa!" jawabku dan Luka bersamaan.

"Miku! Luka! Maaf ya!" kata orang yang hampir menabrakku dengan sepedanya, Len.

"Hah... Rin, Len, kalian apa-apaan sih?" sahut Luka marah.

"Len, Rin, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini! Si Rin! Dari tadi dia tidak bisa diam! Aku jadi mau jatuh!" jawab Len.

"Len sendiri nyetirnya gak becus! Masa' cepet dikit aja nggak bisa! Aku kan mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah!" Potong Rin.

" Kalau bertengkar bukannya akan buang-buang waktu?" Serobot Luka.

"Rin/Len sih!" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang kan?" Leraiku.

"Baiklah. Miku! Luka! Kami duluan!" Sapa Kagamine bersaudara.

"Ya, hati-hati ya!" jawabku.

"Gyaa! Aduh Rin! Jangan banyak bergarak! Nanti jatuh nih!" kata Len dari sepeda. Padahal baru saja aku bilang hati-hati.

"Ukh! Len cerewet! Aku jatuhin nih!"

"Riiiinnn!"

Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka bertengkar. Kira-kira apa komentar orang-orang yang mereka lewati sepanjang jalan? Memarahi meraka? Menyiram mereka? Atau melempari meraka?

"Semoga mereka tidak apa-apa." Kataku spontan.

" Harusnya yang kau cemaskan itu penduduk sekitar." Kata Luka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sepertinya kau benar." Ya... harusnya yang kucemaskan para penduduk yang terkena terpaan nada, guncangan getaran, dan meletusnya gunung berapi... eh, meletusnya suara mereka.

"Miku, aku sampai disini saja. Aku harus menunggu angkutan umum disini." Kata Luka.

"Haik... Ja nee..." jawabku.

Aku berjalan menuju arah rumahku, aku tidak punya sepeda seperti Kagamine twins, atau menaiki angkutan umum, aku tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk itu.

Karena orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, sekarang aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku. Yah... Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja meminta mereka untuk membelikanku sepeda, dan mereka pasti mebelikanku karena sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri (GR nya Miku). Mereka sudah merewatku sejak aku kecil, aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka, aku tak ingin terus menyusahkan mereka.

* * *

><p>= Di Rumah =<p>

"Aku pulang."

"Miku-chan! Selamat datang! Mau es krim?" jawab Kaito-san, pamanku.

"Hm" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Miku, tidak makan dulu?" kata Meiko-san, bibiku.

"Haik." Jawabku

= Dini Hari (Keesokan Harinya) =

Aku terbangun karena merasakan hal yang tidak biasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak enak, rasanya ada yang basah? Aku mencoba membuka mataku.

"Hah!" terikku tiba-tiba. Aku harap suaraku tidak membuat Kaito dan Meiko bangun. Aku kaget-sekagetnya melebihi rasa kaget jika melihat Vocaloid batal diproduksi lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku ngompol? Bagaimana bisa?" Biasanya aku akan terbangun jika ingin buang air, tapi kali ini aku tidak merasa ingin buang air, tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

"Um... aku harus menyembunyikannya, apalagi dari Kaito!" Tapi... bagaimana?

= Pagi Hari =

"Miku, kamu ngompol ya?" kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

Geehhh... kenapa Kaito bisa tau? Aku kan tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa kecuali Meiko. Pasti Meiko yang memberitahukannya!

"Eh? Kaito-san bicara apa?" jawabku dengan senyum kecut untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

"Ng... Miku, sebenarnya..." kata Meiko-san yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur.

"Hnn? Ada apa Meiko-san?" jawabku dengan agak memberikan _deadglare_ padanya, aku jengkel padanya, karena aku menduga Meiko yang memberitahu Kaito tentang hal ini.

Kaito sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata, dia kemudian langsung memesuki kamarnya.

"Ano... sebenarnya aku memberi tahukan hal itu pada Kaito, lalu..." jawab Meiko-san gugup.

Tuh, kan! Sudah kuduga! Dia yang memberitahunya, apa dia punya dendam padaku? Sampai-sampai dia memberitahu hal memalukan ini pada orang lain?

"Sudahlah Meiko, aku saja yang bicara." Ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang sepertinya berisi sebuah dokumen.

"Apa yang igin kalian bicarakan? Apa itu Kaito-san?" kataku sambil menunjuk kotak itu dengan sangat penasaran.

Kaito mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam kotak itu, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Itu sebuah akte kelahiran. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo, sangat mirip denganku. Tanggal lahir, tempat lahir, orang tuanya pun sama denganku. Namun hanya jenis kelaminnya saja yang berbeda.

" Aku punya saudara? Sekarang dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" kataku spontan, setelah membaca akte itu.

"Miku, ah, maksudku Mikuo, itu adalah dirimu, itu akte kelahiranmu." Jawab Kaito.

"Eh? Kaito-san bercanda kan? Dia jelas-jelas laki-laki, sedangkan aku perempuan. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, kamu adalah laki-laki. Sebenarnya ketika ibumu meninggal, ayahmu sangat terpuruk. Saat kamu lahir, ayahmu menyadari kemiripanmu dengan ibumu. Tapi sayangnya kamu adalah laki-laki. Kemudian dia memalsukan akte kelahiranmu, dan menjadikan kamu anak perempuan agar dia bisa melupakan ibumu, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi sedih. Jadi...hzhhzh..."

Ah? Apa yang Kaito bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengar lanjutannya. Pandanganku memutih... apakah aku... Pingsan?

* * *

><p>To Be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>An : Maaf minna-san, fanfic ku abal-abalan, gaje, ngebingungin lagi... mohon dimaklumi saya masih pemula... umm... apa fanfic ini terlalu panjang? Atau kurang<br>panjang? OAO"a  
>Silahkan kritik dan sarannya~ ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : ****Vocaloid punya Yahama n Crypton, Bukan punyaku**...  
>(karena banyak Author pake Desclaimer, aku jadi ikutan pake... pinginnya sih Vocaloid milikku #plakk)<p>

* * *

><p>He Is Me?<p>

* * *

><p>Miku(o) POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa berat untuk terbuka dengan perlahan. Walau samar-samar pemandangan yang kulihat ini tidak asing. Pemandangan ini... kamarku, aku berada di kamarku.<p>

Aku teringat sesuatu kejadian yang aneh dan bahkan mustahil untuk dialami seorang Miku yang termasuk dalam deretan primadona sepertiku. Suatu kejadian dimana aku adalah seorang laki-laki.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku.

"Ternyata itu semua hanya mimipi." Aku menghela nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melihatku dari pintu kamarku. Ah, ternyata itu Meiko.

"Ah, Mikuo-kun, kau sudah sadar rupanya." 'DEG' Mi...Mikuo...kun? nama yang sama seperti dalam mimpiku. Jadi, semua itu bukan mimpi.

'kyung'  
>"Ukh!" kepalaku sakit. Aku menyangga kepalaku dengan salah satu tanganku.<p>

"Mikuo! Jangan paksakan dirimu!" kata Meiko yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, kini berlari kearahku.

"Mikuo? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ng... Ya." Jawabku agak tenang.

"Hah... Mikuo, kau selalu saja memaksakan diri."

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin kamu terlalu membawa banyak beban, memikirkan sesuatu mungkin? Atau kamu kelelahan? Jadi saat kami mengatakan hal itu, kamu tiba-tiba pingsan. Maaf ya, kami tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." Jawab Meiko panjang lebar.

"Ya, tak apa. Sudah seharusnya aku menerima kenyataan. Jika kalian menyimpan hal ini lebih lama, aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya." Kataku. Meiko hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, ya! Aku hampir lupa! Tunggu sebentar." Meiko berlari keluar kamarku. Memang apa yang dia lupakan?

Tak lama setelahnya dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk. Mangkuk bubur mungkin?

"Ini aku buatkan bubur."

"Ng, Arigatou." Kataku. Meiko tersenyum padaku, namun ada yang berbeda dari senyumannya. Senyum itu... seperti senyum jahil?

"Kuo-chan~ Mau aku suapi ~?" kata Meiko sambil naik ke atas ranjangku. What the? (An: gyaa! Mereka ga mau ngapa-ngapAin kok! Critaku anti hentai, echii, etc!)

"Ti... tidak usah! A... aku bisa makan sendiri kok!" tolakku gugup sambil _blushing_ ditempat. Aku langsung merampas mangkuk itu dari tangan Meiko.

"Hihihi, baiklah." Dasar. Tak kusangka Meiko bisa seperti itu, apa sifat 'tante-tante'nya muncul? Pokoknya, itu membuatku kaget.

"Huft… Itidakimasu." Kataku dengan cemberut.

"Mikuo."

"Ng?" tanyaku sambil memakan buburku.

"Kaito sangat mencemaskanmu lho~ " Kata Meiko yang hendak keluar kamarku. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya dariku.

"..." aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Meiko. Aku tidak _blushing_, dsb. Sekarang benar-benar tidak ada alasan _blushing_ untukku. Apa? Kalian ingin aku _blushing_? Pertama aku laki-laki dan dia juga, sayangnya ini bukan fanfic shonen-ai or yaoi, dan aku tidak mau menjadi maho. Kedua, walaupun aku perempuan aku tidak akan mau dengannya karena pamanku. (Padahal alasan sesungguhnya karena dia baka, aku tak mau merusak keturunanku karenanya.)

Aku memakan bubur buatan Meiko sambil melamun. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa kata Luka, Rin, Len, dan teman-teman jika mereka tau tentang 'hal itu'? Mereka pasti akan menertawaiku karena 'hal itu', atau malah menjauhiku karena 'hal itu'? Tapi, jika aku terus-terusan menjadi Miku, itu tidak baik untuk masa depanku karena 'hal itu' (?). Ya, aku tau aku selalu mengulangi kata 'hal itu'. Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku selalu berkata 'hal itu'? Atau kalian tidak tau apa 'hal itu'? pokoknya hal itu membuatku STRees... dan, lebih lanjutnya silahkan baca dari awal, ok?

Selagi melamun, tanpa sadar bubur yang dibuat Meiko sudah habis kumakan. Padahal aku tidak tau bubur itu masuk tepat kemulutku atau tidak. (melamunnya terlalu parah kah?)

Aku menuju dapur untuk menaruh mangkukku. Kebetulan sekali, Kaito sedang menonton TV diruang tengah, sambil memakan es krim tentunya. Kaito langsung melihat kearahku dengan... gugup dan kaget?

"Ah, Halo Mikuo, maksudku Miku, ah! Mikuo. Maksudku Mi..."

"Tak apa Kaito-san, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kau boleh memanggilku Mikuo." Aku menyambar ucapan Kaito yang terbata-bata itu. Kaito tersenyum lega kepadaku. Walau Baka, dia sangat baik dan perhatian.

Aku meninggalkan Kaito menuju dapur, dan mencuci mangkuk tadi. Hm? Bagaimana? Sebagai perempuan aku adalah calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik kan? Sayangnya aku laki-laki, berarti sekarang jadi calon bapak rumah tangga yang baik? Hah... konyol.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali menuju ke ruang tengah dan duduk bersama Kaito.

"Ng... Kaito-san." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Menurutku, aku tetap menjadi perempuan atau laki-laki? Tapi, aku tidak tau laki-laki itu seperti apa, jadi aku agak ragu."

"Hm... aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, aku suka Miku-chan yang manis sih~" ujarnya menggodaku sambil mengayun-ayunkan stik es krimnya.

"Ba... BaKaito!" jawabku marah nan _blushing_. Aku melemparnya dengan bata... ah, bantal maksudku.

"Uwaa! Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Memang kalau mau menjadi laki-laki, mau jadi laki-laki seperti apa? Yang pendiam dan _cool_? Yang macho dan nakal? Atau yang ceria dan bodoh?" wah... dia menambahkan dirinya sendiri dalam pilihanku.

"Ng... soal itu.."

"Menurutku Miku...**O**!yang apa adanya sudah bagus kok." Yak.. dia melupakan 'O'nya, dasar bodoh. Tapi, kata-katanya... membuatku senang.

"A... arigatou..." jawabku menunduk malu.

**STOOOPP!**  
>Lupakan soal <em>'blushing'. <em>Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kusampaikan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanyaku tegas. Kaito sempat kaget melihat perubahan emosiku yang cepat.

"Aaa... untuk sekolah sih... itu yang membuatku bingung..." jawab Kaito dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kaito-san jarang berpikir sih…" ucapku pelan, sangat pelan.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" gezz… dia mendengarnya!

"Ng? Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku tersenyum palsu pada Kaito. Kaito terlihat curiga padaku. Biarlah...

Aku kembali memikirkan teman-temanku, Len, Rin, dan Luka. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Miku untuk mereka, terlalu banyak kenangan Miku bersama mereka. Namun… aku tidak bias terus-terusan membohongi mereka.

"Kaito-san."

"Ng." kali ini mulutnya penuh dengan eskrim. Dasar, seperti anak kecil! Dia merusak konsentrasiku, membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

"Bagaimana kalau sisa semester ini aku jalani sebagai Miku, kemudian setelahnya aku akan berperan penuh sebagai Mikuo?"

Kali ini dia menatapku dengan kaget, lagi? Es krimnya nya hendak dimasukkan ke mulutnya pun berhenti. Rasanya ingin ku masukkan paksa semua es krim itu.

"Wow, Mikuo. Kau pintar sekali!" ucap Kaito.

"Hehe, arigatou." Walau diluar aku tersenyum, sebenarnya didalam aku berkata _"makanya sekali-sekali gunakan otakmu, baka!" _entah mengapa jika dekat Kaito aku jadi jengkel. Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan buruk ini.

"Mikuo, kamu sudah semakin dewasa ya... Aku bangga padamu." Tiba-tiba Meiko datang dan tersenyum padaku.

Dewasa? Aku? Aku hanya bisa _blushing _dan tersenyum pada Meiko.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa, dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Yang harus kulakukan hanya menghabiskan sisa semester ini sebagai Miku, mungkin minggu ini terakhir kalinya Miku bertemu dengan mereka, karena semester ini tinggal satu minggu lagi. Aku masih merasa agak tidak percaya.<p>

"Miku! Hayo! Pelajaran pertama **BIOLOGI** lho!" panggil Rin sambil menekan kata Biologi. Cih! Dasar!

"Ukh! Iya-iya! Nggak usah ditekan begitu kenapa!" Jawabku… Ah, jawab sisi 'Miku'ku jengkel.

Pelajaran minggu ini lanjutan dari pelajaran minggu lalu, perubahan perempuan. Berarti sekarang laki-laki.  
>Sederetan kata yang dikeluarkan Kiyo-sensei kali ini masuk ke telingaku dan langsung ditransfer ke otakku, tidak keluar ke telinga satunya lagi. Aku mengerti, semuanya jadi jelas. Apa yang dijelaskan Kiyo-sensei sangat cocok padaku. Ini berarti aku benar-benar laki-laki.<p>

Entah mengapa pelajaran Biologi kali ini mulai menyenangkan, apalagi dengan candaan Kiyo-sensei.

Hm... aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang namun tak mendapati siapapun. Yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hm... aneh." Ucap Len ketika kami sedang beristirahat.

"Aneh apanya Len?"

"Tidak biasanya Miku terlihat menikmati pelajaran biologi."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Ya, dari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Sepertinya sangat menikmati pelajaran kali ini." ho... jadi dia yang memata-mata'iku dari tadi.

"Oh... apa itu pujian Len-sama?" ujarku sambil melemparkan senyuman _deadglare_, kotak jus negiku pun kuremas karena jengkel.

"Hm... mungkin saja." Ujar Len acuh tak acuh.

"Um... untuk apa Len memperhatikan Miku?" hm... benar juga apa kata Rin. Untuk apa Len memperhatikanku?

"Buffttt!" tiba-tiba Len yang menyeruput minumannya langsung menuntahkannya kembali.

"Ah, Itu.. A.. Hanya kebetulan saja..." jawab Len terbata-bata. Kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh begitu?

"Ahh~ Len mencurigakan, ih~ jangan-jangan Len suka sama Miku ya?" goda Rin. Eh? Suka?

"R... Rin! itu tidak benar!" Len berusaha menyangkal omogan Rin dengan _blushing_. Sikap yang mencurigakan itu... apa benar Len suka padaku ya?

Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Aku juga semakin merasa ada yang memandangiku setiap saat. Apa aku punya stalker? Apa peduliku. Sebentar lagi aku juga pindah, dalam arti pindah dari Miku menjadi Mikuo.<p>

Sikap Len juga aneh akhir-akhir ini. Setiap aku mata kami bertemu dia langsung mengalihkan matanya dariku, padahal biasanya dia tersenyum. Lalu, setiap aku menghampirinya dia selalu terlihat salting dan menjauhiku. Apa Len membenciku ya? Tapi bagus juga, itu mempermudahku untuk melepas Miku jika ada yang membenciku.

Tapi ada keraguan yang menyelimutiku. Aku putuskan untuk bertanya pada Len.

"Len?" Len hendak menghindar dariku. Tapi aku berhasil mencegahnya, mudah saja mencegah anak kecil seperti dia bagiku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kamu menjauhiku belakangan ini..." Tiba-tiba Len menunduk lemas, sepertinya menyesal mendengar pengakuanku.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah disini." Len meninggalkanku tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali. Membuatku penasaran saja.

Aku banyak melamun hari ini, antara perubahan sikap Len yang aneh, dan apa yang hendak dibicarakan Len sepulang sekolah.

'KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!'  
>Bunyi bel sekolah yang mirip penjual eskrim keliling di kompleks rumah.<p>

Aku menunggu Len angkat bicara padaku, namun sepertinya dia masih menunggu anak-anak lain pulang.

"Len! Ayo pulang!"

"Maaf Rin, aku ada urusan sebentar. Maukah kamu menunggu diparkiran?" Len berkata dengan senyuman yang... kata fans Len bilang itu senyuman maut. Tentu saja senyuman maut Len membuat Rin bungkam.

"Ah, ok."

Apa begitu seriusnya kah yang mau dibicarakan Len? Sampai-sampai Rin, sang _soulmate_ dari Len pun tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang mau Len bicarakan?

"Um... Miku..." Len berbicara dari tempatnya yang jaraknya hanya lewat 2 bangku dariku.

"Ya?"

"Aku... sebenarnya... aku..." eiits! Tunggu sebentar! Ini...

"Daisuki yo, Miku..." Ini acara penembakan kan? Baka Len! Diriku cowok!

Wajah kami sama-sama merona merah, sepertinya laki atau perempuan jika ditembak apapun gendernya pasti akan merona.

"Len, maaf aku tidak bisa."

"A.. apa tidak dipikirkan dulu?" Jiah.. Len... naluri Miku-ku sudah berkata:  
>1. Len pendek, kalau jalan bareng gimana?<br>2. Kalau ada cewek liat kami jalan bareng, aku pasti bakal didamprat habis-habisan sama para fansnya.  
>3. Diriku cowok, ya Kami-sama!<p>

"Maaf Len."

"A... aku akan berusaha menaikkan tinggi badanku untukmu! La.. lalu aku akan meminta para _fansgirls_ ku untuk tidak mengganggumu!" wow, hebat juga kamu Len. Bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan, kecuali aib besar nomor tiga tentunya.

"Maaf Len, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasannya. Sayonara." Aku pergi meninggalkan Len yang sangat kecewa. Aku telah menghancurkan harapan teman terbaikku, maafkan aku Len. Secara tidak sengaja pula aku mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Len, dasar aku ceroboh.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya satu miggu telah berlalu, dan libur semester pun segera tiba. Di semester berikutnya aku tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja kan? Tentu saja Kaito sudah menegosiasikannya dengan para guru. Guru-guru setuju akan merahasiakan identitasku dan menjadikanku murid pindahan.<p>

Saat jam terakhir, aku dan wali kelasku yang ternyata Kiyo-sensei itu, memasuki kelasku yang sedang gaduh. Serentak semua menjadi diam. [An: parah sekali kamu Miku(o), wali kelas sendiri bisa tidak tau...]

"Anak-anak ada yang ingin Miku-chan sampaikan kepada kalian." Kata Kiyo-sensei sambil memandangku. Anak-anak yang lain juga mengikuti menatapku dengan tatapan heran, apalagi Rin dan Len.

"Um... Teman-teman, aku akan pindah sekolah liburan semester kali ini. Aku tau ini terlalu mendadak, tapi..." kenapa mulutku bergetar?

"Jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, semester depan..." gawat, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"... atau tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya, sebagai Miku..." ucapku sangat pelan... aku menahan emosiku dan mencoba tersenyum. Sebagai laki-laki aku harus tegar, iya kan? Tapi, sepertinya sekarang perasaanku belum menjadi lelaki sepenuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Rin berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menunduk.

"Mi... Miku... kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama kan...?" air mata mulai membasahi pipi Rin.

"La... lalu kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari awal?" Suara bentak Rin mengema di seluruh kelas. Rin berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Ini semua salahku.

"Rin! Tunggu!" aku mengejar Rin secepat yang kubisa. Aku berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Cih! Sial. Kemana perempuan itu?" ucapku jengkel.

"Miku!" tiba-tiba Len memanggilku, ternyata dia juga mengejarku.

"Len? Sedang apa disini?"

"Jadi... karena kamu mau pindah sekolah, itu alasanmu menolakku?"

Cih! Lelaki pisang ini! Masih saja membahas soal itu! Waktuku tidak banyak tau!

"Sudahlah, aku harus menemukan Rin sekarang!"

"A... aku akan membantumu!" ujar Len. Aku tersenyum pada Len, Len menjadi memerah karena senyumanku. Mungkin jika aku punya fans, mereka juga menyebutnya senyuman mautku, kah?

"Kita berpencar Len."

"Haik."

Aku hendak mengitari sekolah ini lagi.

"Mikuo." Eh? Suara ini…

"Kaito-san?"

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kamu disini."

"A... apa sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Mereka setuju menjadikanmu murid pindahan. Jadi sekarang kita harus segera pulang."

"Ta… tapi… Rin…"

"Bukannya ini sudah sesuai rencana Mikuo?"

"Um… iya."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Kaito ke gerbang sekolah. Kaito menaiki mobilnya.

"Miku, ayo."

"Hnn…" aku menolehkan leherku ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Maafkan aku Luka aku tidak memberitahumu, maafkan aku Len, dan maafkan aku… Rin.

Dengan agak kecewa. Aku menaiki mobil Kaito. Kaito sudah bersiap mengoper gasnya.

"Miku!"

"Ri… rin?" aku membuka kaca mobil Kaito. Dan melihat Rin menangis disana.

"Rin?" ucapku.

"Miku! Aku… aku…" 'Brrrrmm!' Kaito menancapkan gasnya dan berjalan dengan kencang.  
>BaKaito! Rin mau ngomong, kamu jalan! Baka! Baka!<p>

Kira-kira apa yang mau dibicarakan Rin tadi ya? Kepalaku masih keluar dari jendela, menatap Rin yang semakin lama menjauh... walau kenyatannya akulah yang menjauh.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>An:<br>Akhirnya~ chap 2~! #nangis guling-guling.  
>Maafkan kelebay-an ku disini.. habis, aku STRess mikirin chap 2 ga update-update. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama... update juga! (QwQ)  
>Um... maaf klo crita kali ini aneh nan bertele-tele... habis diriku sangat bingung... A<p>

Terima kasih buat yang udah nge-preview, waktu ada ngepreview fanficku rasanya senang sekali~ (walau Cuma sedikit, tpi rasanya seneng banget) QwQ #nangis haru  
>Makasih buat yang udah bela-bela'in ngepreview fanficku disekolah... Makasih buat yang udah ngingetin soal typo... QwQ<br>Trus... soal Mikuo yang ga sadar akan ehemitunyehem aku juga agak bingung, habis diTV ga bilang soal itunya sih... (dapet inspirasi dari TV waktu ada anak perempuan yang ternyata laki-laki) #plakk  
>Um... ok, rencananya di chap selanjutnya ato chap selanjutnya lagi (?) Mikuo akan... stttt... rahasia... ntar aja deh... walau rencananya mengecewakan juga gpp deh ya~ XD #plak<p>

Sebenernya aku mau chap 2 ini lebih panjang, tapi waktunya ga memungkinkan. Jadi cuma sampai sini aja. Aku jadi tau rasanya dikejar deadline... (padahal nggak dikejar)  
>Maunya cerita ini cuma sampe chap 3, tapi skarang kayaknya jadi chap 4...<br>Eh... tapi An masih bingung endingnya gimana... Mungkin ada saran? Please Preview! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

An: hueehh... beneran deh...

Mikuo: apaan?

An: bingung banget buat nih cerita, huee

Mikuo: lah? trus kenapa ga dari awal ga usah bikin nih cerita? #_deadglare_

An: ga dengar! ga dengar! #gulung-gulung ala sushi sambil nutup telinga (?)

Mikuo: ==" #gelindingin An ke jurang  
>Ehem... Ano... maafkan ke GJan perkapan ini, habis ini permintaan temen BakAutor kita sebut saja Miley-hime (biar seneng dikit deh) yang tidak jauh nggak benernya sama Author...<p>

An: ngapain basa-basi? bacain deslamernya juga ooii! #teriak dari jurang

Mikuo: disclaimer... =="

An: eaaa ntuh! bacaiinn!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid untungnya punya Yamaha ama Crypton ama Tuhan yang maha kuasa, bukan punya Author sarap disana!**

Mikuo: #langsung ninggalin Author

An: Eh! deslaimer apaan ntuh! eh! oii! Mikuo! tolongin ane kek! oi! Mikuuuooooo!

* * *

><p>He Is Me ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mikuo POV<em>

* * *

><p>Aku duduk disofa sambil memayunkan bibirku, menggigit bibirku, dan menggembungkan pipiku. Bagaimana bisa memayunkan dan menggigit bibir secara bersamaan? Itu hanya sebagian rahasia ilahi milikku.<p>

Meiko memandangku dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Kaito... memandangku dengan gemas. Pandangannya sangat menakutkan, rasanya Kaito ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Memang bagaimana wajahku saat ini?

"Mi-mikuo.. kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Mi-mikuo... kamu... imut sekali~ kyaa!" ujar Kaito yang lalu memelukku.

Orang ini... paling tidak bisa membaca suasana. Aku sedang _badmood_ dia bilang imut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku... Argh! Jengkel.

"Aku kekamar dulu." Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, dan melepaskan pelukan Kaito dengan paksa.

"Mikuo.." panggil Meiko. Aku tidak merespon panggilannya, tetap berjalan menuju kamar.

[Blam]

Kututup pintu kamarku perlahan, aku tak mau membuat keributan. Kemudian kurebahkan diriku di kasur.

"Hah..." Bayak hal yang terngiang dikepalaku. Apalagi ekspresi Rin saat itu. Mengingat wajahnya, membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Apa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah? Apa harusnya aku katakan hal ini lebih awal?

"Akh!" semua ini membuatku STRees. Ingin sekali aku melupakan hal ini. Tapi, melupakan lebih sulit daripada mengingat. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Luka. Kira-kira apa reaksinya ketika tahu aku pindah ya? Hah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku(Miku) tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi...

* * *

><p>(Keesokan harinya)<p>

"Ne.. Mikuo..." ujar Kaito membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kamu akan terus berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?

"Seperti perempuan. Memakai rok dan... rambutmu yang panjang itu..."

"Aku masih ingin menikmati berpenampilan ini." Ujarku, sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku ingin melepasnya."

"Hah? Berapa lama itu?"

"..."ku hentikan kegiatan membacaku, dan berpura-pura melamun.

"Sekarang." Aku beranjak dari sofa. Rambutku yang sangat panjang, berayun ke arah wajah Kaito. Alhasil, berhasil mengenai wajah bodohnya.

"Hmphh! Mikuo... rambutmu..." "aku akan memotongnya, ini mengganggu." Aku memotong pembicaraan Kaito sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Wah... Baiklah... Mau kuantar?" tawar Kaito.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ujarku dingin.

"Bahaya kalau perempuan dibiarkan keluar sendir..." "Aku. Laki. Laki." Kutatapkan tanganku yang memegang buku berjudul '**Be A Man**' ke wajah Kaito, tidak sampai membentur wajahnya tentunya.

"Huft... Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarmu." Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Ok~ oh ya, Mikuo! Ini!" Kaito melemparkan baju kearahku. Sebuah kaos berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambut Kaito, kutatap baju dengan tatapan bingung.

"Coba kau kenakan itu." Ujar Kaito. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung membawanya menuju kamar.

Begitu keluar kamar setelah ganti baju, aku tidak mendapati sosok Kaito di ruang tamu.

"Kemana Kaito-san?" ujarku bingung.

'KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG! KRIIINGGG!' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bel. Seperti bel sekolah dan bel penjual es krim. Tidak mungkin ada bel sekolah disini, jadi pasti bukan. Lalu apa penjual es keliling datang jam segini?

Karena penasaran, aku keluar untuk memastikan.

"Miku~ Sini~" panggil Kaito. Dia sedang mengandarai sepeda, dengan gaya bodohnya, dia melabaikan tangannya. Aku jadi cengo dibuatnya.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepeda." Jawab Kaito, dengan memasang wajah (OAO).

Berikut wajah-wajah kami selama percakapan.

"Sepeda siapa?" (==)

"Sepeda kita." (O3O)

"Sejak kapan ada disana?" (==)

"Um... sejak... tadi?" (=A=)a

"Dapat darimana?" (==)

"Beli kok! Nggak nyuri!" (=3=)

"Beli dimana?" (==)

"Tetangga sebelah. Katanya dijual." (OuO)

"Uang darimana?" (==)

"Nabung." (OvO)

"Itu, yang bunyi tadi apa?" (==)

"Bel~ Ini~" 'Kring-kring! Kring-kring!' (*u*)

"Ada bel nya?" (==)

"Iya~" (OwO)

"Kenapa ada bel nya?" (==)

"Biar sama kaya penjual es krim keliling~" (*w*)

Sudah kuduga.

'Kring-kring! Kring-kring!' yak, lagi-lagi Kaito memainkan bel itu.

"Um... ya sudahlah.." aku naik ke boncengan belakang, dengan pasrah. Kaito memandangiku yang menaiki sepeda.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, dipandangi itu tidak nyaman.

"Penampilanmu... keren! Aku jadi tidak sabar bagaimana jadinya setelah ini~" jawab Kaito. Keren? keren bagaimana? Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian yang Kaito berikan tadi, dan celana coklat peninggalan ayahku waktu masih muda, lalu kurangkap dengan jaket hitam. Agak acak-acakan juga sih, darimananya yang keren? (an: yak, para mikuo lover, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri)

"Yah.. lihat saja nanti." Ujarku.

Kaito pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Ada 1 hal yang membuatku ragu. Apa Kaito bisa mengendarai sepeda ya? Sebelum ini kan belum pernah aku... "Gyyaaa!" tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak , lamunanku jadi buyar seketika.

'BRUUKK'

"Ukh..." aku merintih kesakitan. Ternyata kami menabrak tong sampah di halaman rumah orang. Hah? Bagaimana bisa kami terdampar disini?

"Kaito-san... apa yang terjadi...?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Mikuo... aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda..." jawabnya.

"Hah... kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Kaito-san?" ujarku agak emosi.

"Aku... lupa."

"Sini, biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"O-oke.." Sekarang Kaito naik ke boncengan belakang, dengan cara duduk kesamping sambil memeluk pinggangku. Hah? Pinggangku!

"Kaito-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! Malu dilihat orang tahu! Kaito-san kan laki-laki! Apa tidak malu bersikap seperti? Cepat lepaskan!" amukku tiba-tiba, tidak lupa dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Go-gomen!" akhirnya Kaito memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sangat manis itu. Aku pun mulai menjalankan sepedanya.

* * *

><p>"Mau model seperti apa nona?" tanya pengawai salon.<p>

"Seperti laki-laki, yang bagus ya. Jangan terlalu gimbal, juga jangan terlalu pendek mendekati gundul." Jawabku. Sang pegawai salon malah cengo sambil memegangi rambutku.

"Hah? Anda yakin nona? Rambut seindah ini, mau anda pangkas?"

"Ya, tolong ya."

"Mi-miku-chan! Kenapa dipangkas? Dibiarkan panjang saja seperti pacar Luka!" ujar Kaito.

"Pacar Luka? Si Gakupo? OGAAH!" tolakku tegas. Masa mau menyamai si kepala terong itu? Arigatou Gozaimasu deh...

"Ba-baiklah." Pegawai mulai memangkas rambutku dengan ragu.

"Um," lama... aku jadi mengantuk. Aku melirik ke arah Kaito yang ternyata sudah _ngorok_ di kursi tunggu. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Kaito yang tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Tuan... Ah, Nona... sudah selesai..." ujar sebuah suara yang berbisik ditelingaku.<p>

"Um? UUAAA!" begitu membuka mataku, aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang terpantul di depan cermin. Hampir saja aku jatuh dari kursi karena kaget. Muka laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan ku, hanya saja panjang rambutnya yang... tunggu dulu. Itu aku kan? Ya tuhan... bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali diri sendiri layaknya orang bodoh?

"A-ada apa Miku-chan!" Kaito langsung terbangun bergitu mendengar teriakanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaito-san.." aku menengok kearah Kaito-san dengan ragu.

"Mi-Miku-chan...? Kamu dimanaa?" ujar Kaito kebingungan mencariku.

"A-aku disini Kaito-san..." sahutku pada Kaito-san.

"Hah? Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihatmu! Aku malah melihat seorang pria tampan yang sangat persis denganmu didepanku!" ujar Kaito-san panik

"Kaito-san! Ini aku, Miku**O**!" ucapku dengan menekannya pada bagian 'O'.

"Hoh~ Mikuo ternyata itu kamu~ Aku sempat kaget sekali! Habis kau berbeda sekali!" ujar Kaito lega sambil memelukku. Aku dan pegawai salon itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat aksi Kaito. Semoga saat aku kaget tadi tidak terlihat bodoh seperti Kaito...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"A-apa! Pindah?" ujar seorang perempuan berambut <em>pink<em> dengan kaget begitu mendengar berita mengejutkan.

"Iya, dia pindah hari ini..." ujar temannya yang menceritakan berita itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda seperti itu Rin, aku tidak suka." Ujar perempuan itu pada Rin setengah emosi.

"I-itu benar Luka... aku pikir Luka sudah tahu, jadi aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Luka..." jawab Rin cemas.

"Kenapa dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku?" ujar Luka sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dia juga tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku dan Len, aku kira Miku memberitahumu, Luka."

Hah, apa maksud semua ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan cepat Luka meraih ponselnya dan segera mencari nama Miku di kontaknya. Begitu menemukannya dia langsung menekan tombol _call._

'_tut... tut... tut...' _

_Miku..._

'_tut... tut... tut...'_

_Ayolah, cepat angkat!_

'_tut-tut-tut'_

"Ck!"

"Ba-bagaimana Luka?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak diangkat." Ujar Luka kesal.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Rin. Luka hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Luka bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Um, Rin. Apa sekiranya Miku masih ada dirumahnya?" jika ada kemungkinan, mungkin Luka bisa segera menuju rumah Miku untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Miku sudah...

"Um... Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya... 'Luka! Kamu mau kemana?" Luka berlari menjauhi Rin, lebih tepatnya menuju rumah Miku.

_Tak ada waktu lagi untuk membicarakan hal ini. Jadi, maaf Rin, aku memotong pembicaraanmu..._

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... itu dia." Ujar Luka tersenggal-senggal begitu mendekai rumah Miku.

"Aneh... tidak ada tanda kepindahan... apa Rin hanya berbohong padaku ya? Lebih baik kupastikan saja." Luka mulai menekan bel rumah Miku.

Sementara itu seorang wanita dari dalam rumah itu sedang mengawasi Luka dari jendela.

"Celaka. Itu kan Luka, teman Mikuo. Bagaimana ini? Apa kudiamkan saja sampai dia pulang? Akh, tapi tidak sopan membiarkan tamu. Apa harus kubukakan pintu saja? Tapi, nanti ketahuan kalau Mikuo tidak pindah dong? Gyaaa, bagaimana ini?" ujar Meiko sambil mondar-mandir ditempat.

"..." sudah berkali-kali Luka menekan belnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia berinisiatif untuk mengintip lewat jendela.

Meiko yang menyadari Luka yang menuju jendela langsung menunduk dibawah jendela. Luka yang mengintip kedalam, tidak menemukan seseorang didalam.

"Aneh... perabotannya lengkap, tapi tidak ada orangnya. Apa mereka pindah tanpa membawa apapun ya?" Luka yang kebingunngan masih saja berusaha mencari seseorang jika Luka lebih memasukkan kepalanya ke jendela dan menoleh ke bawah, dia bisa langsung menemukan sosok Meiko dibawah jendela.

Karena putus asa disana atas pencariannya yang nihil. Luka mencoba menemui Rin lagi, untuk bertanya kemana Miku pindah. Padahal Luka membawa ponsel, bukankah lebih cepat menghubungi Rin daripada menemuinya? Tapi, semua itu tidak Luka pikirkan sekarang ini.

"Hah... maafkan aku Luka... ini demi kebaikan Mikuo..." ujar Meiko yang memandangi kepergian Luka dari balik jendela.

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Begitu melihat ponselku, aku mendapati nama 'Luka' yang tertera disana. Hah, aku mulai dicari ya...<p>

Aku tidak mengangkat panggilan Luka hingga ponselku berhenti bergetar.

"Lho? Tidak diangkat Mikuo?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, ini dari Luka." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu... tidak ada keinginan untuk mengangkatnya?"

"..." aku hanya diam menanggapi omongan Kaito. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengangkatnya, tapi pasti Luka akan menanyaiku macam-macam, dan itu pasti memakan waktu lama jika pulsa atau baterai tidak menghentikannya.

Hanya sekali. Dia tidak berusaha menghubungi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah, sudahlah.

* * *

><p>"Kami pulang." Ujarku dan Kaito bersamaan.<p>

"Kaito, Mikuo. Selamat dat... Si-siapa lelaki ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Dia Mikuo, Meiko." Jawab Kaito.

"Wah~ aku sampai pangling. Kau tampan sekali Mikuo!" puji Meiko. Wajahku jadi memerah seketika.

"Oh ya, Mikuo, tadi Luka-chan datang kesini."

"Hah? Luka? Untuk apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mencarimu, mungkin lebih tepatnya memastikan kamu pindah atau tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"A-aku bersembunyi sampai akhirnya dia pulang dengan kecewa. Maaf..." ujar Meiko menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa... dia juga menghubungiku tapi tidak aku angkat." Ucapku sedikit sedih.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu, lambat laun terjadi banyak perubahan dariku. Meiko dan Kaito juga banyak membimbingku.<p>

Disela-sela hari itu, ratusan pesan Luka dan Len menghujaniku, kecuali Rin. Tapi tak ada satu pesan pun yang kubalas. Sekarang aku bukan lagi Miku. Jadi, untuk apa membalas pesan yang ditujukan bukan padaku. Hm.. Mungkin sekarang aku menjadi lebih dingin.

Hari ini awal semester baru, seragam baru, dan aku yang baru.

Aku mulai memasuki arena sekolahku. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku keluar dari sini. Ingatanku tentang sekolah ini, teman-teman yang ada disini, sikapku yang dulu, harus kuhilangkan semuanya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya membuat diriku seperti anak baru.

Yang kurasakan ketika memasuki sekolah ini adalah... tatapan. Begitu memasuki arena ini semua orang menatapku, saat kucoba mencuri-dengar, sepertinya bisikan para perempuan tertuju padaku. Begitu aku membalikkan kepalaku pada perempuan-perempuan itu, mereka langsung _blushing._ Kenapa mereka?

"Kyaa! Lihat itu! Dia menoleh kearah sini!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ke-kereen sekalii! Kyaa!"

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa!"

Ada apa dengan mereka? Hah, dari pada menghiraukan mereka. Lebih baik aku mencari kelasku.

"Permisiiiiii!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak kearahku. Begitu aku menoleh...

'_BRUK'_

...Perempuan ini menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh. Badannya menimpaku, kalau cuma menabrak sih tidak apa-apa, masalahnya badan orang ini... "...Berat..." ujarku kesakitan.

"A-apa! Berat? Siapa yang kau maksud!" hah? Orang ini malah mengomeliku. Sepertinya aku mengenali suara omelan ini.

"Minggir dari atasku." Gerutuku kesal. Sudah menabrak, masih mengomeli. Aku jadi ingin tau siapa orang ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ujar perempuan ini seraya beranjak dari badanku. Begitu bangkit aku langsung menatap orang yang menabrakku ini. Posturnya kecil (padahal berat), matanya berwarna azure, rambutnya berwarna _honeyblond _sebahu, dan memakai pita besar dikepalanya. Glek! Orang ini!

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak segendut seperti perkira... Mi-mi...ku?"

RIINN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>An : yo~ chap 3~ OwO)  
>hah... saya apdet lelet banget yak, mengecewakan sekali...<br>typonya bertebaran-bertebaran... #jadi keinget temen saya  
>ceritanya juga... huft... tambah lama ga menarik ya? (dari awal ga menarik kayaknya)<br>kapan abisnya ya nih crita, kok rasanya jauh digapai endingnya... I can't walk I can't fly.. #Plakk (BakAuthor)  
>oh ya, saya suka ama buku yang dibaca Mikuo, '<strong>Be A Man'<strong>~ XD (Lol u know what it's mean)  
>yak, saya mohon kritik n sarannya~ MTP (Mind To Preview)?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

An: Nee~ Minna~ long taim not si yuu~ #eh?  
>udah bulan agustus ya… ga kerasa uda dua bulan berlalu… kukira garis mati masih lama… #ohthisbakauthor<br>tadi siang nulis nih cerita aja diiringi nyanyian perutku yang merdu... #youknowwhatImean?  
>oh ya, saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu…<br>ini penampilan perdana Dannyan lho~  
>hoi… sini… #narik Dan dari gudang<p>

Dan: hai

An: bentar-bentar… setelah ane curcol panjang lebar _ngalor-ngidul,_ dikau cuma bilang "hai"?

Dan: habis, saya bingung mau bicara apa

An: hm, ya udah baca ini aja deh… #ngasihkertasgulungan

Dan: baiklah,

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dan Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Sedangkan saya, milik En.**

An: A-a… #blush  
>yang terakhir kok…<p>

Dan: ah, itu aku yang menambahkan. Aku juga ingin disebut di Disclaimer. Tidak boleh ya?

An: bo-boleh kok! #stillblushing

Dan: hn? #gangertiartiomongannya

An: y-ya sudah…  
>cerita ini banyak mengandung typo, kegajean, dan alur kecepetan. Sehingga menimbulkan kebingungan bagi yang membaca…<br>yak, akhir kata…_ Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>He Is Me ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mikuo POV<em>

* * *

><p>RRIIINN!<p>

Ya tuhan! Pertama kali masuk, langsung kau pertemukan dengan dia? Lalu, kenapa dia memanggilku Miku? Hah... Tenang Mikuo, harusnya kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. Baiklah.

"Hah? Miku? Siapa yang kau panggil Miku?" tanyaku.

"Ah... tidak." Ujar Rin menunduk.

"Hm... Selain itu... kau seperti perkiraanku kok, pinggangmu agak gendut. Kau banyak makan saat liburan ya? Coba kau diet sedikit." Ujarku sambil melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ba-bagaimana kau... Dasar orang asing menyebalkan! Awas kau nanti!" teriak Rin dari belakangku.

Kuharap aku tidak sekelas dengan Rin...

* * *

><p>Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan wali kelasku yang baru, Akaito-sensei, dia mengantarku ke kelas. Ternyata guru satu ini sudah mempersiapkan 'sekenario'nya untukku sebelumnya. Aku jadi tahu kenapa guru ini begitu populer. (disekolah ini banyak guru populer ternyata)<p>

Akaito-sensei menyuruhku menunggu diluar, dia memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Ehem-ehem, selamat pagi semuanya. Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Akaito-sensei basa-basi.

"Menyenangkan!"

"Biasa aja!"

"Membosankan!"

Hah... Kata-kata yang selalu dikeluarkan anak-anak setiap semesternya. Membosankan.

Aku kembali meratapi liburanku yang sangat aneh. Saat ditoko baju aku malah menyambar bagian baju perempuan yang tentu saja membuatku dianggap aneh. Ditempat makan aku memesan _ladies set_. Selalu lupa masuk toilet cewek. Hah, bodoh.

"Haha. Dikelas yang baru ini, tentu saja kalian mendapat teman sekelas baru dan wali kelas baru, saya yakin kalian ada yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan ada juga yang tidak. Tapi saya juga yakin kalian tidak mengenal yang satu ini. Silahkan masuk." Akhirnya setelah Akaito-sensei berbasa-basi ria, aku diperkenankan masuk juga.

Begitu memasuki kelas, lagi-lagi aku merasa ditatap. Lebih baik aku tidak membalas tatapan mereka, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, seperti dinding atau langit mungkin?

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Akaito-sensei sambil tersenyum ramah. Wajahnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebohongan, sungguh akting yang hebat.

"Panggil saja aku Mikuo. Apa itu cukup sensei?" ujarku singkat.

"Kyaa~! Keren!" ujar para siswi dikelasku, dengan _lope-lope_-_diudara_ disekitar mereka. Ah, lupakan bagian itu.

"AAAHHH!" tiba-tiba seorang siswi berteriak kepadaku, sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan yang lain.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Akaito-sensei pada... Hah? Rin?! Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah penjuru kelas. Ditengah ada Rin! Disebelah Rin ada Len! Dua bangku didepan Len agak ke kanan ada Luka! Kenapa para faktor-faktor orang yang mungkin akan membuka kedokku ada di satu kelas? Komplit sekali... _Kami-sama_... betapa senangnya Engkau menjahili hambamu ini...

"Ah... tidak sensei..." ujar Rin yang kemudian kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, Mikuo bisa duduk di... um... disana." Ujar Akaito-sensei menunjuk bangku dekat jendela (ideal banget). Aku langsung menuju tempat duduk masih dengan diiringi tatapan para siswi.

"Untuk hari ini kalian bisa memilih calon pengurus kelas, saya ada rapat dikantor. Tolong jangan terlalu ribut ya." Akaito-sensei langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Oh ya, Rin tolong mengantarkan Mikuo berkeliling nanti~" ujar Akaito-san yang memasuki kelas lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Rin, lalu kembali pergi.

"A-ap... Sensei!" Rin mencoba mengelak pinta sensei yang keburu pergi.

"Hah..." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menanggapinya.

"Mi-mikuo-kun!" tidak sampai satu detik setelah menghela nafas, tiba-tiba segerombolan perempuan menghampiriku.

"Mikuo-kun marganya apa?"

"Mikuo-kun tinggal dimana?"

"Mikuo-kun punya saudara?"

"Mikuo-kun suka apa?"

"Mikuo-kun tipe ceweknya seperti apa?"

"Mikuo-kun sudah punya pacar?"

Mikuo-kun, Mikuo-kun, Mikuo-kun... hanya kata itu yang terngiang dikepalaku. Pertanyaan borongan seperti ini tidak bisa kujawab satu persatu, nee...

"Memang aku harus memberitahu kalian?" jawabku.

"Kyaa~! Mikuo-kun _cool_ banget sih!" ujar mereka histeris. Berlebihan sekali.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan mereka yang mereka lontarkan padaku. Tidak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok anak kembar yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Rin, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Len.

"Um, ti-tidak." Jawab Rin.

"Lalu?"

"Ha-hanya ada insiden kecil tadi pagi." Ujar Rin memutarkan kepalanya.

"Insiden?"

"Ya. Len, apa kau tidak merasa kalau Mikuo mirip dengan Miku?"

"Namanya ya?" ujar Len polos.

"Bukan Len Baka! Coba perhatikan dia baik-baik!"

Pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatianku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku, meninggalkan para perempuan ini, dan mendekati bangku Rin.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian menarik, boleh aku bergabung?" ujarku.

"Ka-kamu menguping ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Um, suaramu keras sekali, bagaimana aku tidak dengar?"

"Eh? Len-len... apa benar begitu?" bisik Rin pada Len, yang terdengar juga olehku.

"Hm.. sepertinya begitu Rin." Jawab Len ragu.

Hm, akan aneh jika aku langsung mengenal Len begitu saja, tanpa berkenalan. Sebaiknya aku menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ah, apakah kamu Len Kagamine?" tanyaku.

"H-hai, aku Len Kagamine. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" ujar Len bertanya balik.

"Aku dengar ada cowok yang sangat **shota** bernama Len. Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung merasa bahwa kamulah orangnya." Jawabku dengan sengaja menekan pada bagian 'shota'nya.

"O-oh. Salam kena- Ehh? Shota!" ujar Len kaget. Ternyata Len agak telmi.

"Ah, memang ke**Shota**an Len langsung terlihat begitu melihatnya ya.." ujar Rin dengan menyandangkan dagu ditangannya sambil memandangi Len.

"R-RIN!" wajah Len langsung memerah seketika.

'**TOKK! TOKK!**'

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari papan tulis dengan sangat keras. Kelas yang semula ramai, mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Apa kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan Akaito-sensei? Kita disuruh melakukan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Bukan berbicara sendiri. Yang masih ingin bicara sebaiknya keluar saja." Ujar luka dengan tegas. Luka yang daritadi hanya diam sambil membaca, tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan kelas.

Tatapan Luka yang tajam, membuat anak-anak yang semula tidak beraturan tempatnya, langsung duduk manis dikursinya masing-masing. Walau malu mengakuinya, aku termasuk salah satunya.

"Jika kita bisa melaksanakannya dengan disiplin, pemilihannya bisa cepat selesai dan silahkan jika kalian mau melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian hingga Akaito-sensei datang. Baiklah, siapa yang ingin mencalonkan kandidat?" Luka menatap kelas dengan tajam, anak-anak jadi enggan untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencalonkan diriku terlebih dahulu, apa ada yang keberatan?" ujar Luka menawarkan diri. Anak-anak pun tidak ada yang tidak mengatakan tidak. Luka mulai menulis namanya dipapan.

"Selanjutnya?" tanya Luka.

Hah, pengurus kelas. Malas banget.

"Saya mencalonkan Mikuo-kun!" ujar salah seorang perempuan.

"Hah?" aku reflek mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah, iya benar, Mikuo-san~" ujar temannya.

"Wah~ Mikuo-san ya~" ujar perempuan lainnya.

Hah? Yang benar saja!

"Miku... o, ya?" ujar Luka menatapku, pandangannya terlihat sedih.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak." Ujarnya berusaha menyangkal sambil menyambunyikan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah, yang lainnya?" tanya Luka ke penjuru kelas.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau kalah! Aku mencalonkan Len-kun!" ujar salah seorang fans Len.

Oh ya, ada fans Len. Pasti banyak yang memilih Len, aku jadi tidak perlu kawatir untuk dipilih.

"Eh? Aku? Um.. kalau begitu aku mencalonkan Rin!" ujar Len.

"Hah! Aku? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku Len!" Rin yang sepertinya sama malasnya sepertiku berusaha menolak.

"Um... aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika bersama Rin..." yak, Len mengeluarkan wajah memohon andalannya. Para _fans girls_-nya yang melihatnya pun langsung jatuh terkapar kebawah.

"O-oh... ba-baiklah... kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpaku ya!" Rin pun langsung mengeluarkan sifat _tsun-tsun_-nya.

"Baiklah, Rin dan Len." Ujar Luka sambil menulis nama mereka dipapan.

"Satu, dua, ..., empat. Ada lagi?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Saya mau!"

"Neru?"

"Ya! Karna ada Len disana, aku mau mencalonkan diri!" Neru. Salah satu _fansgirl_ Len yang agresif.

Tiba-tiba perempuan megane berambut hijau mengangkat tangannya.

"Gumi?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku pikir tidak ada orang yang bisa diandalkan kecuali Luka-san didalam calon pengurus kelas, bolehkan aku mengajukan diri?" ujar Gumi lugas. Murid yang selalu mendapat peringkat tepat dibawah Luka.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pemilihannya sekarang. Baiklah. Yang memilihku, silahkan angkat tangan..." Luka memulai pemilihannya, dia menyebutkan namanya sampai Gumi.

Bosan. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Melihat langit yang luas itu... membuatku mengantuk.

"Hoaam-" Aku menguap kecil. Dasar, ini masih pagi, masa sudah mengantuk? Kuatkan dirimu.

"Hm… Jadi ketetapannya, aku sebagai ketua, Mikuo sebagai wakil ketua, Len sebagai seketaris satu, Gumi sebagai seketaris dua, Rin sebagai bendahara satu, dan Neru sebagi bendahara dua." Ujar Luka.

"-Hah? Apa?" ujarku masih dengan belum menutup mulutku sehabis menguap.

"Kamu wakil ketua, mohon bantuannya." sahut Luka.

"Wakil ketua? Aku?" tanyaku masih heran. Bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan pilihan suara Len yang jelas-jelas lebih populer?

"Bisa-bisanya posisi wakil ketua diambil oleh orang baru?" ujar Gumi dingin.

"A-aku kalah satu suara dengan Mikuo?" ujar Len yang sepertinya kecewa.

"Apaaa? Kenapa aku tidak jadi seketaris bersama Len? Malah jadi bendahara sama nona jeruk purut!" ujar Neru tidak terima.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud hantu jeruk purut! Aku meragukan posisimu sebagai bendahara! Uang yang kau pegang pasti kamu habisinkan untuk beli pulsa nanti!" omel Rin. Hingga menimbulkan percikan antara kedua belah pihak.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Beginilah hasilnya. Jadi, kalian keberatan?" Ujar Luka sinis, membuat dua orang berambut kuning-kuning ini hanya bisa berkata "tidak".

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu sejak pemilihan pengurus kelas itu, dan sejak Rin mengantarku keliling sekolah. Dia mengantarku sambil melontarkan omelannya sapanjang jalan. Yang jadi bendara bersama Neru lah, yang harus mengantarku keliling sekolah lah, semuanya dia keluarkan. Aku hanya bisa diam menanggapinya. Untung saja dia tidak mengengungkit-ungkit masalah Miku-Mikuo.<p>

Hari yang tenang…

Apa karena si pengacau belum- "-MIKUUOOOO!" yak.. 'BRUKK!'

"Rin… lagi-lagi…" dia berada diatasku.

"Maaf! Aku lepas kendali." Ujarnya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Lalu?"

"Begini, soal uang pembayaran-' '-Tunggu. Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Luka tidak kutemukan dimanapun, pasti dia sedang sibuk. Lalu, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Jadi, sekalian saja." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah…" aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi Mikuo… bla bla bla…" Lagi-lagi Rin berbicara panjang lebar. Aku sempat menggodanya ditengah pembicaraan, dia pun membalas, hingga kami saling mengejek.

Pembicaraan ini tidak ada henti-hentinya, walau sudah memasuki kelas.

* * *

><p>"Mikuo. Sepulang sekolah nanti, tolong gantikan aku rapat." Ujar Luka ditengah makan siangku.<p>

"Rapat?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Pengarahan dari OSIS. Oh ya, ini untuk ketua dan wakil. Jadi, kau bisa mengajak satu orang lagi, Len atau gumi mungkin?"ujarnya menawarkan.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jika aku ikut rapat, siapa yang akan memberikan pengarahan?" ujarnya tegas. Aku hanya ber'ohh' ria.

"Ya sudah, tolong ya." Luka pun pergi bagai debu ditiup angin.

Jika dia sudah tau, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sekarang saja? Jadi kan aku tidak usah rapat segala? Dasar.

Aku menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang tengah berbicara sendiri-sendiri.

"Hah. Lebih baik mengajak siapa ya?" gumamku. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal gumi dalam sosok ini, jadi… Len saja lah.

Aku keluar dari kelas, berniat mencari Len. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, aku menangkap sosok seseorang berambut pisang. Itu dia!

"Len!" panggilku.

"Ya?" orang berambut pisang itu pun menoleh kearahku.

"Siapa?" ujar orang itu. Ketika kutatap wajahnya, aku langsung tersadar, dia bukan Len, melainkan Lenka, Kagami Lenka, atau biasa disebut Len ke 2.

"Ah, maaf. Aku salah orang." Ujarku sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ya, tak apa." Ujar Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"Um, Kagami Lenka ya?" tebakku (pura-pura).

"I-iya. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Lenka malu-malu.

"Dari Len." Ujarku berbohong.

"O-oh, teman Len… Hn, maaf aku tidak mengenalmu…" ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, aku Mikuo Hatsu…" a-aku hampir mengatakan margaku! "Hatsu?" Tanya Lenka bingung.

"Ah, aku murid pindahan. Wajar kalau Kagami-san tidak mengenalku. Yoroshiku." Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yoroshiku Hatsu-san." Jawab Lenka.

"Pa-panggil saja Mikuo! Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, apa kagami-san melihat Len?" ujarku gelagapan.

"Baiklah, Mikuo-san. Um, kalau tidak salah tadi dia diperpustakaan."

"Arigatou Kagami-san."

"Hai', Douita."

Aku pergi meninggalkan Lenka, dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Setibanya di perputakaan, aku tidak melihat Len sedikitpun (?). Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbasa-basi ria dengan Lenka…

* * *

><p><em>Len POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Len?" panggil seseorang padaku.<p>

"Lenka? Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah bertemu Hatsu-san?"

"Hatsu? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nee, Mikuo Hatsu, temanmu." jawab Lenka.

Hatsu? Jadi itu marga Mikuo?

"Len?" sahut Lenka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, Lenka, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya ku.

"Ya, kami baru saja berkenalan tadi." Jawab Lenka.

"Oh, ternyata Lenka bisa berkenalan dengan laki-laki juga ya…" ujar ku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn… bukankah Len yang memberitahukan tentangku pada Mikuo-san?" Tanya Lenka.

"Eh? Aku tak berkata apa-apa pada Mikuo. Kami malah jarang berbicara." Ujar ku bertambah bingung.

"Lho? Kata Mikuo-san, Len yang memberitahunya tentangku? Makanya kami jadi mudah bicara tadi." Sahut Lenka.

Hah? Ini aneh…

"Aku pergi dulu ya Lenka." Sapaku yang kemudian berlari menjauhi Lenka.

"Eh? Baiklah Len."

* * *

><p>Aku mengeluari ruang rapat, sambil menghela nafas panjang.<p>

"Lelah ya?" Tanya seseorang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Mikuo." Tanggapku terhadap Mikuo.

"Oh." Jawabnya singkat.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, setelah aku menemui Mikuo beberapa jam yang lalu, dia langsung menyeretku masuk ke ruang rapat. Apalagi aku harus mencatat pengarahan Luka habis-habisan. Sedangkan orang ini, Mikuo, hanya diam sambil menguap setiap saat dengan puasnya.

"Oh ya, apa saja yang kau catat?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Semuanya." Jawabku sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretan arsitektur.

"Hm, apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau catat?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Hanya sebagian besar sih…" ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mengayun-ayunkan lembaran kertasku.

"Um… mendaftar anak sekelas, mencatat struktur organisasi dan daftar piket."

"Yak, kau yang kerjakan. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku kan murid pindahan. Ok, aku pulang dulu, semoga berhasil sekertaris." Mikuo meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Tapi, mungkin benar juga apa kata Mikuo, dia kan murid pindahan. Baiklah, akan mulai kukerjakan besok.

* * *

><p>(keesokan harinya)<p>

"Hah…" hela ku setelah yang kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya tugas-tugas yang kemarin Luka berikan selesai juga. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akaito sensei memberiku tumpukan biodata teman-teman sekelas? Kata Akaito-sensei mungkin biodata-biodata ini bisa membantu, tapi membantu apa? Dari awal mengerjakan tugas ini, sampai selesai pun, aku tidak sedikitpun melirik biodata-biodata ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan berkata "Len. Ini." Begitu menoleh, aku mendapati Mikuo memberiku menuman dingin.

Aku menerima minuman itu, dan menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Permintaan maaf, karena merepotkanmu." Ujar Mikuo.

"Ah, Arigatou." sahutku. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi teringat disaat itu…

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Leen! Bagaimana ini? Aku meninggalkan buku IPSku di rumah! Apalagi gurunya… ukh…" ujar Miku kebingungan.<em>

"_Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku._

"_Sepertinya aku lupa memasukkannya sewaktu habis mengerjakannya…" jawabnya dengan memasang wajah sedih._

"_Kau letakkan dimana bukunya?"_

"_Kalau tidak salah, diruang tamu…"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya." Ujarku._

"_Eh? Tidak usah Len, lagipula tidak akan sempat!" ujar Miku ragu._

"_Karena itu aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kau tunggu saja dikelas!" aku segera berlari ke arah parkiran sepeda._

"_Ah! Len!" Miku meneriakiku, tapi aku tetap berlari ke arah parkiran. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia dimarahi guru IPS yang killer itu._

_Setelah kudapat sepedaku, aku segera mengayuhnya keluar gerbang sekolah. Semoga sempat!_

_Begitu memasuki kawasan rumah Miku dan mengetuk rumahnya, aku langsung disambut bibi Meiko._

"_Len! Ada apa ya?" sapa bibi Meiko heboh._

"_Ano, saya mau mengambil buku IPS Miku yang tetinggal."_

"_Wah! Syukurlah! Aku sangat cemas karena Miku lupa membawanya! Mana katanya gurunya galak ya?" ujar bibi Meiko sambil memberikan bukunya._

"_Ya. Saya juga harus cepat agar tidak terlambat. Saya duluan ya bi." Pamitku._

"_Iya, terima kasih Len! Hati-hati ya, semoga sempat!"_

"_Sama-sama bi!" aku langsung melajukan sepedaku secepat aku bisa. Jika aku terlambat, aku bisa dimarahi guru BK dan guru IPS nih._

_Begitu sampai di wilayah sekolah, aku mengamati keadaan sekitar terlebih dahulu. Syukurlah penjaga tidak ada, guru juga tidak ada. Aku buru-buru memarkirkan sepedaku ditempat parkir. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. _

_Eh? Miku? Sedang apa dia disana?_

_Miku berlari menghampiriku, ketika aku hendak berkata sesuatu, "Len, syukurlah kau kembali, untung satpamnya sedang tidak ada, ayo kita segera kembali!" Miku sudah mendahuluiku bicara. Tanpa pikir panjang kamipun berlari menuju kelas._

_Seperti yang kuduga, kamipun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru IPS itu, kami juga disetrap didepan kelas. Sepanjang hukuman ,kami hanya terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, dan hendak kutanyakan pada Miku._

"_Miku."_

"_Ya, Len?"_

"_Kenapa kau ada diparkiran tadi?" tanyaku._

"_Ah… itu… habis aku cemas. Begitu bel berbunyi, kau juga tidak kunjung datang, jadi aku langsung berlari ke parkiran dan menunggumu…" jawab Miku. 'DHEG' a-apa ini?_

"_Bu-bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku dikelas? Kau tau jika kau terlambat akan dihukum kan?" ujarku._

"_Ya, aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dihukum sendirian karena ku, lagipula ini kan masalahku, aku tidak tega membiarkan Len kena akibatnya juga, tapi Len keburu pergi. Jadi… lebih baik jika dihukum berdua kan?" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku, tanpa sadar wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya._

_(saat istirahat)_

"_Len. Ini." Tiba-tiba Miku menyodorkan minuman kaleng padaku._

"_Eh?" aku manatapnya bingung._

"_Itu sebagai permintaan maafku untuk tadi pagi, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Mohon diterima ya." Lagi-lagi… Miku tersenyum manis ke arahku… dan lagi-lagi… aku berdebar dan tersipu dibuatnya…_

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back End<em>

* * *

><p>Jika diingat-ingat… waktu itu, saat pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada Miku…<p>

"Nee…" tiba-tiba Mikuo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil melirik _list_ biodata yang kupegang.

"Ah, ini biodata anak sekelas." Jawabku.

"Oh." ujarnya singkat.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik diantara kami. Ya, beberapa detik.

"Mikuo!" tak sampai 30 detik berlalu, Mikuo dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Ralat. Ketua kelas.

"Ya! Aku segera kesana." setelah menjawab, Mikuo-pun langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Tapi, cara menyahut panggilan itu… mirip dengan Miku.

Mikuo ya… Mikuo… dia bukan Miku… entah kenapa aku penasaran padanya.

Ah! Tunggu dulu! Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan? Len! Apa dirimu menjadi 'begitu' hanya karena dibutakan kemiripan Miku dan Mikuo? Ya tuhan… jangan sampai…

Oh ya, aku memegang biodata murid sekelas, berarti ada biodata Mikuo didalamnya kan?

Tanpa basa-basi dalam hati, aku segera mencari biodata Mikuo.

'Akita Neru'

'Megumi'

'Megurine Luka'

'Kagamine Len'

'Kagamine Rin'

'Kagene Rui'

'**Hatsune** **Miku…'**

Ha-hatsune… Miku? Apa mataku tidak salah?

Langsung saja, dengan penuh rasa penasaran aku segera mengeceknya.

**Hatsune Mikuo**

**Tempat / Tanggal Lahir : Sapporo, Hokaido / 31 Agustus**

**Alamat : Jln. Himawari no. 11**

…

A… apa…

Apa-apaan ini…

Keterangan itu…

Hatsune…? _"Watashi wa Miku Hatsune desu!"_

31 Agustus… Sapporo…? "_Ulang tahunku? 31 Agustus, tepatnya di Sapporo!"_

Jalan Himawari…? "_Len, kapan-kapan main kerumahku ya! Jalan Himawari nomor 11."_

KENAPA BIODATA MIKUO SAMA PERSIS DENGAN MIKU?!

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continue<em>

* * *

><p>An : An here! Ah, ada Dan juga … ehe~ =w=<br>yak, saya cuma pake patokan TTL ama alamat di biodata mikuo soalnya… yang laennya ga penting…

Dan: Aslinya En ga tau mau ngisi apa dan malas ngetik

An: hn… == #agakjengkeltapigataukenapa  
>lalu… waktu yang terakhir ntuh kan ada kaya ' Hatsune…? "<em>watashiwa miku hatsune…<em>" ' de el el, yang di _italic_ ntuh Len ke-inget omongan-omongan miku…

Dan: bagi yang sudah tau, syukurlah. Kami hanya takut ada yang tidak mengerti.

An: di liburan bulan ramadhan kali ini, aku niatnya ngetik fanfic setiap saat...  
>tapi, karna THR (TugasHariRaya) bejibun jadinya ga sempat...<br>bisa apdet sekarang aja udah untung, soalnya besok ane mau mudik~ 8D *sapatanya?  
>oh ya, aku akan berusaha agar bisa apdet saat ultah Miku! QwQ<br>lalu... hmph! *mulutdisumbatDan*

Dan: yak, sampai jumpa lagi tanggal 31 atau dua bulan lagi...  
>Jaa!<p>

Mind to review?


End file.
